Rayman/Thomas
Version 1 (Made By UbiSoftFan94 aka RayFan94) * Rayman as Thomas * The Magican as Edward * Clark as Henry * Globox as Gordon * Polokus as James * Baby Globox 1 as Percy * Murfy as Toby * Joe as Duck * Teensie 1 as Donald * Teensie 2 as Douglas * The Musician as Oliver * Ly the Fairy as Emily * Cookie as Arthur * Ninjaws as Spencer * Tily as Rosie * Barbara as Lady * Ed (Tonic Trouble) as Victor * Uglette as Molly * Doc (Tonic Trouble) as Hiro * Teensie 3 as Bill * Teensie 4 as Ben * Teensie 5 as Bash * Teensie 6 as Dash * Teensie 7 as Ferdinand * Razorwife as Mavis * Globox Kid 2 as Stepney * Bartender (Tonic Trouble) as Flynn * Globox Kid 3 as Peter Sam * Globox Kid 4 as Sir Handel * Globox Kid 5 as Rheneas * Andre as Duncan (Both stubborn) * Globox Kid 6 as Skarloey (Both smart) * Globox Kid 7 as Rusty (Both wise) * Globox Kid 8 as Luke (Both green) * Bubble Owner as Duke * Robot Dinosaur as Bertram * Budgie (Budgie) as Harold (Both flying in the air) * Globox Kid 9 as Whiff (Whiff's voice suits Old Puffer Pete) * Teensie 8 as Salty (Both diesels) * Suzy (Tonic Trouble) as Flora - (Both beautiful) * Betilla as Belle (Both kind) * Rocket Robot (Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Bertie (Both road vehicles) * Whoopie (Rocket Robot on Wheels) as Terence * Big Mama as Elizabeth (Both beautiful) * Globox Kid 10 as Trevor (Chick Hicks suits his voice to Trevor) * Tarayzan as Stanley * Teensie 9 as Boco * Robot Pirates, Hoodlums, Rayman Enemies, and Zombie Chickens as Splatter, Dodge, D261, Dennis, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bulstrode, Max, Monty, Bulgy, Horrid Lorries, and Troublesome Trucks * Admiral Razorbeard as Smudger * Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Diesel 10 * Burk (from Tonic Trouble) as Murdoch * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Diesel * Other Globox Kiddies and Teensies as Jack and the Pack * Agent Xyz (Tonic Trouble) as Stephen * Sonic (Sonic) as Connor * Sally (Sonic) as Caitlin * Birdo (Mario) as Millie * Wendy O' Koopa as Daisy * Thomas (TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt * Emily (TTTE) as Lady Hatt * Big Mama as The Chinese Dragon Version 2 (made by SonicandKnuckles) * Rayman as Thomas * Globox as Edward * Clark as Henry * Ari (from Sonic) as Gordon * Cookie as James * Baby Globox 1 as Percy * Tarayzan as Toby * Joe as Duck * Teensie 1 as Donald * Teensie 2 as Douglas * The Magician as Oliver * Ly the Fairy as Emily * Polokus as Stepney * Sssssam the Snake as Toad * Tily as Rosie * Bembette as Lady * Murfy as Harold * Betilla the Fairy as Belle * Photograber as Flynn * Uglette as Molly * Teensie 3 as Bill * Teensie 4 as Ben * The Musician as BoCo * King Acorn (from Sonic) as Sir Topham Hatt * Baby Globox 2 as Trevor * Baby Globox 3 as Skaloey * Baby Globox 4 as Rheneas * Knuckles (from Sonic) as Sir Handel * Espio (from Sonic) as Peter Sam * Charmy (from Sonic) as Rusty * Andre as Duncan * Uncle Chuck (from Sonic) as Duke * Rotor (from Sonic) as Freddie * Big Grizz (from Sonic) as Mighty * Big Mike (from Sonic) as Mac * Betina as Madge * Flips as Caroline * Moskito (a.k.a. Bizzit) as Bertram * LacMac as Salty * Inspector Grub as Smudger * The Great Rigatoni as Bulstrolde * Space Mama as Mavis * Admiral Razorbeard as Diesel * Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey as Dennis * Razorwife as Daisy * Mr. Dark as Diesel 10 * Count Razoff as Spencer * Begoniax as Elizabeth * Jano as George * Gumzi as Cranky * and more Version 3 (made by FreeSmudger) * Rayman as Thomas * The Magician as Edward * Clark as Henry * Globox as Gordon * Polokus as James * Murfy as Percy * Tarayzan as Toby * Cookie as Duck * Donald and Douglas as Otto and Romeo Patti * Gonoz as Oliver * Admiral Razorbeard as Diesel * Joe as Trevor * Carmen The Whale as Mavis * Ly The Fairy as Emily * Uglette as Molly * Bzzit as Harvey * Clyde (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Bertie * Sonic The Hedgehog (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Stanley * The Musician as Harold * Tily as Caroline * Bowser (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Murdoch * Umber as Cranky * Reflux as Diesel 10 * Jano as George * Count Razoff as Spencer * Ninjaws as Bulgy * Dr Eggman (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Stepney * Sam The Snake as Whiff * Axel and Foutch as Arry and Bert * Zangeif (from Wreck-It Ralph) as Arthur * The Teensies as The Narrow Gauge Engines Version 4 (made by 7Lightning) * Rayman as Thomas * Lac-Mac as Edward * Clark as Henry * Globox as Gordon * Polokus as James * Murfy as Percy * Tarayzan as Toby * Otto Psi as Duck * Romeo Patti as Donald * Gonzo as Douglas * Sssssam as Oliver * Ly The Fairy as Emily * Edith Up as Mavis * Helena Handbasket as Rosie * Uglette as Molly * Holy Luya as Belle * Flips as Lady * Ales Mansay as Bulgy * Cookie as Neville Category:Parodies Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof Category:TTTE spoofs Category:Thomas parodies Category:Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends